Ciel's Birthday Gift
by Uki the Great
Summary: Tahun ini pun Ciel kembali stress karena mendapat kiriman hadiah ulang tahun dari pamannya. Memangnya kenapa sih sampe stres begitu? Terus Sebastian kebagian juga ga ya...? Oneshoot humor gaje pake OC. RnR please..


**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroshitsuji** by **Yana Toboso**

**Warning:** AR, ngaco, GaYuz (Garing dan jaYuz), GaJe, salah2 ketik, abal barangkali, OC (gpp ya?)

**Rating:** K+

**Ciel's Birthday Gift**

**by**

Poppyholic Uki

**….**

DRAP.. DRAP..DRAP..DRAP..

"Sebastiaann..! Gawaat..!"

"Sebastiaan..!"

"Seb-"

"Ada apa? Kalian tidak perlu berteriak, pendengaran saya masih cukup bagus. Lagipula kenapa kalian berteriak pagi-pagi?" ujar pria berjas hitam sambil membawa sarapan untuk tuan mudanya.

"Gawat! Gawat!"

"Itu! Itu!"

"Ah..eh..er..anu.. Seb-seb.."

"Bicara yang jelas, Maylene," butter –eh butler berpenampilan aristokrat itu meminta satu-satunya pelayan wanita di Manor House itu untuk bicara.

"I-itu.. ta-tadi.. ada o-o-orang mengan-mengantarkan pak-paket.."

"Kalau hanya paket tidak berbahaya, kan? Apa ada bom di dalamnya?"

"Tidak terdengar suara jarum jam, Sebastian. Jadi besar kemungkinan tidak ada bom di dalamnya," jawab si koki, Bard.

"Berarti aman, kan? Kalau hanya menerima paket, kalian kan bisa?"

'Memangnya kalian itu anak bayi, hah? Kenapa hal sepele seperti itu saja tidak bisa? Saya juga masih banyak pekerjaan! Dasar kumpulan manusia tidak berguna!' omel si butler iblis dalam hati.

"Tapi, pengirimnya adalah.." si tukang kebun, Finnian, mencoba menjelaskan.

"Hah! Jangan-jangan.." sambil bergumam seperti itu, Sebastian Michaelis, si butler asoy nan kece yang kalau berjalan di tengah kota akan mengundang perhatian para wanita termasuk tante –eh para madame yang kesepian termasuk saya *plakk!*, langsung menuju ruang depan dengan kecepatan yang menyamai pesawat _Concorde_ diikuti para pelayan lainnya.

Di ruang depam rumah kediaman bangsawan Phantomhive, sekumpulan domba –eh kotak-kotak paket mulai dari ukuran sedang, besar dan jumbo plus si pelayan tua, Tanaka, yang _stand by_ di sana.

Si butcher –eh butler memeriksa paket-paket itu. Di telitinya tiap paket yang dikemas sedemikian rupa dengan logo _Fed*x_ –eh? Maksudnya Verenidge Oost Indische Company atau yang lebih dikenal dengan singkatan VOC atau yang lebih bekennya 'kompeni' terpampang di sana.

Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Lalu Sebastian memeriksa kelengkapan dokumennya. Paket-paket itu dikirim dari berbagai daerah sebelum dikumpulkan dan dikirim dari Casablanca menuju Inggris Raya. Sebuah surat bersegel lilin merah dengan lambang Pramuka –eh Phantomhive ada bersama dokumen-dokumen tersebut. Di depannya tertera '_Kepada Earl Ciel Phantomhive'_. Begitu Sebastian melihat bagian belakang surat itu, rasanya mengezutkan *bukan salah ketik, emang sengaja* seperti tersengat ubur-ubur beracun.

'Gawat!' batinnya.

"Hohohohoho.." suara tawa khas Tanaka terdengar, entah ia mengerti dengan situasinya atau tidak.*lagu latar, Grieg's Piano Concerto in A minor'*

"Saya akan membangunkan tuan muda. Semuanya kembali bekerja. Maylene, siapkan air panas!"

"Ba-baik!"

"Bard, siapkan makan siang!"

"Siap!"

"Finni, siram bunga!"

"Oke!"

"Dan Pak Tanaka, tolong jaga paket-paket ini!"

"Hohohoho…"

Semua bergegas seperti apa yang telah diperintahkan. Kecuali Tanaka, si pak tua, yang duduk santai memperhatikan paket-paket tersebut sambil minum teh. Sebastian, si iblis ganteng itu langsung menuju kamar tidur tuan mudanya.

"Tuan muda? Apa anda sudah bangun?"

"Ngghh.. lima jam lagi, biarkan aku tidur lima jam lagi.."

"Bangun, Tuan muda. Tidur berlama-lama juga tidak baik untuk kesetanan –eh kesehatan anda."

"Berisik.. nghh.."

"Sebaiknya anda segera bangun. Ada lusinan paket menanti anda."

"Siang nanti akan kuperiksa. Aku mau tidur! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Tapi Tuan muda, ada sepucuk surat yang menyertai paket-kaet itu."

"Apaan sih? Kau ini seperti tidak pernah menerima paket untukku! Dasar iblis _ndeso_!'' rutuk si tuan muda.

"Di bagian belakang surat itu, ada segel lilin merah dengan lambang keluarga Phantomhive di atasnya."

"..!"

Mendengar hal itu, si tukang tidur –eh tuan muda segera bangun dengan tingkat kesadaran 200%. Langsung mencuci muka, memasang penutup mata, ganti baju, sikat gigi, membuka tirai jendela bahkan merapikan tempat tidurnya tanpa bantuan si butler. Si butler hanya bisa bengong melihat tingkah tuan mudanya yang tiba-tiba jadi rajin.

'Andai dia tiap hari begini, pekerjaan saya pasti akan lebih ringan,' angan si butler.

"Sebastian! Dimana paket-paketnya?"

"Ada di ruang depan, My Lord."

Si tuan muda, Ciel Phantomhive, segera berlari menuju ruang depan. Tampak disana Pak Tanaka yang masih setia menunggui paket-paket itu sambil minum teh. Ciel langsung menyambar surat yang ditujukan padanya. Di depannya tertera '_Kepada Earl Ciel Phantomhive'_ dan dibelakangnya tertulis _'Dari Ernest S. Phantomhive'_.

Mendadak Ciel seperti terkena serangan '3000 volt milik' Pikachu.

Ciel menoleh dengan gerakan poco-poco *plakk!* maksudnya patah-patah dengan wajah seperti orang yang baru saja papasan dengan Mas P*cong kepada butlernya. Si butler mengangguk takut-takut, si tuan muda menelan ludah. Dengan sedikit gemetaran dia membuka surat itu sekaligus merusak segel lilinnya. Si butler menahan nafas, si pelayan tua minum teh. Begitu terbuka, Ciel menjauhkan surat itu dari dirinya.

Tidak terjadi sesuatu. Aman.

Lalu Ciel pun membaca isi suratnya.

…**.**

My Lovely Ciel,

Apa kabarmu, Ciel Chayang? Sudah mandi belum? Giginya disikat dengan benar kan? Ingat sinar matahari dan udara pagi sangat baik untuk kesehatan, jadi… jendela kamarmu harus sering-sering dibuka. Kau bersihkan kamarmu sendiri kan? Anak pintar.. itu baru Ciel-ku!

Pamanmu yang super ganteng nan keren ini sangat OK keadaaannya! Saking OK-nya, kemarin berhasil mengalahkan seorang petarung Mesir, hebat kan? Pamanmu gitu lho!

Aku rindu sekali padamu, my sweetie angel. Setiap mengingatmu, jadi ingin deh memelukmu dan membacakan dongeng seperti dulu, di saat-saat indah kita bersama. Sebentar lagi kau berulang tahun ke-13 kan? Tahun ini pun aku hanya bisa mengirimkanmu beberapa hadiah. Kuharap kau suka dengan hadiahnya. Jaga baik-baik ya? Peluk ciumku untukmu, my cutie little rabbit…

Your Best Uncle,

Ernest Severus Phantomhive.

PS: Hadiahnya dibuka ketika hari H, OK ?

**….**

"…." Ciel selesai membaca surat dari pamannya itu dengan wajah yang sulit untuk dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

"Tuan muda, apakah ini semua hadiah-hadiah yang dikirimkan oleh Tuan Ernest?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan memindahkan semuanya ke ruang tengah."

"Lakukan dengan hati-hati. Kita tidak tahu apa yang dikirimkan oleh pamanku tahun ini. Aku akan berada di ruang kerjaku hingga saat makan siang."

"Yes, My Lord."

**….**

Earl Ciel Phantomhive sedang dilanda gundah gulana. Pikirannya kusut dan kalut. Hari yang diperkirakan berakhir damai, jika tidak ada 'surat khusus' dari Yang Mulia Ratu tentunya, mendadak menjadi kelabu. Dan itu disebabkan oleh hadiah ulang tahun yang dikirimkan oleh pamannya.

Apa masalahnya? Jika hadiah dari paman-paman pada umumnya sih Ciel tidak perlu merasa dag-dig-dug seperti ini. Masalahnya, si pengirim adalah pamannya, Ernest Severus Phantomhive.

Ernest Severus Phantomhive, adalah adik bungsu Vincent Phantomhive, ayahnya. Hanya selisih 12 tahun dari Ciel, hingga Ciel dan pamannya lebih mirip kakak beradik dibandingkan paman dan keponakan. Seseorang yang tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirannya. Seorang jenius yang sangat langka, yang hanya ada setiap 500 tahun sekali.

Meraih gelar professor di usia yang sangat muda, 15 tahun, Ernest menguasai berbagai macam bidang ilmu seperti arkeologi, etnologi, antropologi, biologi, kedokteran, kimia, filsafat dan matematika. Ahli berpedang, menembak dan berkuda selain ilmu beladiri yang dipelajarinya dari seorang budak afrika yang ditemuinya di Sao Paulo Brazil. Selain itu wajahnya sangat tampan dan gayanya selalu cool di muka umum. Tapi Ernest juga orang aneh yang tiada duanya di keluarga Phantomhive. Ia termasuk tipe paman yang sangat-sangat menyayangi keponakannya.

Ernest memilih mengabdikan dirinya kepada ilmu pengetahuan daripada sang ratu. Ia lebih sering hadir di pertemuan ilmiah, atau acara pertemuan Royal Science Society dibandingkan dengan acara-acara kaum bangsawan atau kaum merkantilis. Sahabat baik dari Earl Cain Hargreaves, Master of Poisons, yang keberadaannya dianggap berbahaya bagi bangsawan lain. Pamannya ini selamat dari pembantaian keluarga Phantomhive karena saat itu masih berada dalam perjalanan dari Paris. Ernest menolak menjadi kepala keluarga Phantomhive berikutnya dan memilih bertualang di Amazon. Hahh.. terlalu banyak kata-kata untuk menggambarkan sang paman.

Kembali ke masalah hadiah ulang tahun. Ciel pernah mendapatkan hadiah berupa burung pemakan bangkai dari Afrika yang diawetkan, gingseng ribuan tahun, minuman dari kalajengking, salinan Codex Hammurabi, sebuah tanduk yang dipercaya berasal dari seekor unicorn, salamander beracun yang masih hidup, bola Kristal kaum gipsi, boneka voodoo dan berbagai macam benda yang sangat tidak umum diberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Semuanya sukses membuat jantung Ciel berhenti berdetak setiap membuka kadonya. Mengingat si paman tahun ini pun mengirimkan hadiah, maka bisa dipastikan hadiah kali ini pasti sangat 'berkesan'.

"UWAAA..! TAHUN INI HADIAHNYA APA!" jerit Ciel frustasi.

…**.**

Dua hari telah berlalu. Kediaman bangsawan Phantomhive damai seperti biasanya. Tunggu, kali ini tidak biasa. Si empunya rumah, Ciel Phantomhive sekarang sulit tidur di malam hari. Para pelayan merasakan ada keanehan demi keanehan yang terjadi semenjak paket-paket itu datang.

"E-eh, Bard-san," Maylene membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn?"

"Kemarin a-aku melihat ada ba-bayangan seseorang di-di ruang baca.."

"Mungkin saja si Pak Tua Tanaka, Tuan muda, Sebastian atau Finni."

"Bu-bu-bukan mereka!"

"Benar! Aku tidak pernah main di ruang baca!" Finnian membela diri.

"Lalu?" si koki masih acuh tak acuh mendengarkan sambil mengupas kentang.

"Ketika a-aku menyu-menyusul ke ruang baca, tidak ada seorang pun!"

"Salah lihat barangkali."

"Ti-tidak! Sungguh ada seseorang di ruang baca. Soalnya buku _Uncle Tom's Cabin_ tergeletak di meja. Padahal Sebastian-san sudah merapihkannya."

"Hohohoho.."

"Kemarin aku melihat ada jejak kaki di taman," si tukang kebun menambahkan.

"Jejak kakimu! Kalau tidak jejak kaki Sebastian!" sambar si koki.

"Lain! Aku sudah memeriksa semua sepatu yang ada di rumah ini. Tidak ada yang sama dengan jejak kakinya!"

"Hmm.. Aku juga merasa sedikit aneh sih. Aku sering mendengar suara orang yang seperti bersenandung di koridor, tapi tidak ada orangnya. Lalu jendela di lantai dua sering terbuka sendiri. Oh ya aku melihat ada ada hantu mendiang tuan besar sedang memperhatikan lukisan mendiang nyonya."

"Hohohoho.."

"I-itu tidak sedikit tapi banyak!"

"Benar!"

"Hohoho.. sering terdengar suara langkah kaki di tangga.. hohohooho.."

"Hiii.. kalau diingat-ingat lagi waktu aku sedang mencabut rumput, aku mendengar 'Finni… Finni.. Finni..' tapi tidak ada orangnya!"

"HIIIIIII..!"

Dan berbagai macam kejadian aneh pun terus terjadi.

**….**

"Bibi Frances! Selamat datang!"

"Hn. Aku kemari hanya untuk mengecek keadaan keponakan sekaligus calon puteraku."

"Hai Ciel! Kami kemari untuk merayakan ultahmu!"

"Terima kasih, Bibi."

Frances Middleford bersama puterinya, Elizabeth, datang memberikan beberapa hadiah. Semuanya menuju ruang tengah yang memang diperuntukkan untuk menyelenggarakan perjamuan. Telah tiba di sana adalah Lau dan Undertaker.

"Ciel, hadiah-hadiah yang menumpuk itu dari siapa?"

"Hadiah-hadiah itu dikirimkan oleh Tuan Ernest, Nyonya."

"Ernest katamu?" sang bibi galak terkejut.

"Benar, Bi. Semuanya dari Paman Ernest," sambung si pendek –eh Ciel.

"Asyik ya, Ciel? Kau dapat hadiah ulang tahun dari paman Ernest," ujar Elizabeth.

"Kau juga dapat kan, Elizabeth?"

"Iya. Tapi tidak sebanyak Ciel."

'Ya. Dan tidak aneh-aneh seperti hadiah untukku!' Ciel menambahkan dalam hati.

"Dasar adik tidak berguna! Tidak pernah mengirim kabar! Padahal aku sangat khawatir padanya! Kalau ketemu, kucincang dia jadi makanan anjing! Grrr..!" geram Nyonya Frances yang mengamuk sambil mengibas-kibaskan pedang pajangan.

"Sudahlah, Nyonya Frances. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan pestanya."

"Benar, Bibi. Paman Ernest kan tidak berada di sini."

Mereka pun larut dala suasana pesta. Setelah acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, acara dilanjutkan dengan membuka kado. Ciel mendapatkan voucher peti mati dari Undertaker, permen panjang umur dari Lau, teddy bear dari Elizabeth, Kue yang dibuat secara keroyokan oleh para pelayannya, dan kuda poni dari bibinya. Kini giliran Ciel untuk membuka hadiah-hadiah yang dikirimkan oleh pamannya.

Kotak pertama, "Klompen (sepatu kayu Belanda).. tumben normal eh, ini untuk Maylene." Rupa-rupanya pamannya juga memberi hadiah pada yang lain.

Kotak kedua, "Biji kopi dari Hindia Belanda.. oh untuk Bard."

Kotak ketiga, "Untuk Finni, replica gajah putih."

Kotak keempat, "Bawang putih, salib dan air suci ini untuk Sebastian."

Kotak kelima, "Shuriken ini untuk Tanaka."

Kotak keenam, "Topi berenda ini, untukmu Bibi."

"Rupanya dia ingat."

Kotak ketujuh, "Baju hangat dari rajutan bulu llama untuk Undertaker."

Kotak kedelapan, "Ah sepatu ini untuk Lizzy."

Kotak kesembilan, "Boomerang untuk Lau."

"Tinggal kotak yang besar ini dan beberapa paket lain."

'Aneh. Kenapa sesuai dengan jumlah orang yang hadir?' pikir Ciel.

Sebastian membongkar peti kayu yang paling besar. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kotak yang diberi pita, ada secarik kertas bertuliskan '_For My Little Blue Bird, Ciel'_.

Deg.. Deg..

Ciel ragu-ragu membukanya, sementara yang lain tampak tegang dan menahan nafas.

Deg.. Deg…

Peluh mengalir deras di dahi Ciel.

Deg.. Deg..

Pita ditarik perlahan-lahan.

Deg.. Deg..

Tutup kado dibuka…

Deg.. Deg..

Perlahan…

Dan..

DEGG!

"SURPRISE! APA KAU SENANG, CIEL SAYANG?" sesosok manusia muncul dari dalam kotak.

"Aaa…" Ciel kaget hingga jantungnya ingin loncat dari mulutnya. Ia terduduk lemas di depan kadonya.

"ERNEST! BERHENTI MENGAGETKAN KEPONAKANMU! LIHAT CIEL JADI LEMAS BEGITU!" teriak Frances yang juga ikut jantungan. Jangankan Ciel, Sebastian pun juga terkejut.

'Padahal saya ini iblis, tapi Tuan Ernest membuat saya jantungan.'

"Wah? Maaf ya Ciel?" si paman langsung memeluk Ciel yang masih lemas.

"Paman Ernest!" serbu Elizabeth memeluk pamannya.

"Lizzy, my honey pie! Lama tidak bertemu, makin cantik sa-" ucapan Ernest berhenti oleh ujung pedang yang menempel di lehernya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sehat, Ernest. Apa kau bisa bercerita sedikit, adikku tersayang?" Frances Middleford marah besar.

"Ehehehe.."

Ernest pun mendapat hukuman dari kakaknya. Terungkaplah jika kejadian-kejadian aneh selama ini yang dialami para pelayan adalah ulah si paman yang bosan menunggu di dalam kotak sehingga mengusili para pelayan. Setelah puas menginterogasi dan menghajar adik bungsunya, Frances Middleford dan putrinya kembali ke rumah mereka. Begitu pula Lau dan Undertaker. Ciel sendiri sudah kembali pulih pasca shock dari kejutan pamannya.

Tinggal urusan Ciel dan pamannya yang tampaknya belum selesai..

"Bisa tidak untuk berhenti melakukan tindakan-tindakan yang sangat tidak baik buat kesehatanku!" omel Ciel pada pamannya.

"Tapi seru kan?"

"Tidak seru! Kalau memang akan pulang, setidaknya beri kabar!"

"Tapi kan nanti tidak bisa jadi kejutan toh?"

"Untuk apa memberi kejutan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan hah! Aku hampir mati jantungan tau!"

"Wah.. padahal kupikir kepulanganku setelah dua tahun bisa membuatmu senang. Rupanya kau tidak suka ya?"

"… Siapa bilang aku tidak senang paman pulang?" jawab Ciel malu-malu.

"Hmm? Aku pulang, Ciel" si paman mengacak pelan rambut keponakannya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Paman Ernest," Ciel pun melepaskan topeng Earl yang selama ini dipasangnya. Yang tampak di depan Ernest adalah bocah 13 tahun yang sangat lucu dengan gaya malu-malu.

"KYAA! Wajahmu yang malu-malu itu sangat menarik lho Ciel!"

"Siapa yang malu-malu!"

"Coba lihat kemari!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayo dong!"

"Enggak!"

"Padahal aku membawa hadiah lain untukmu.."

"Ga butuh hadiahnya! Pasti aneh-aneh lagi seperti tahun lalu!"

"Padahal aku setengah mati berusaha bernafas selama pengiriman dari Casablanca.. Tapi kau malah galak pada pamanmu ini, pengorbananku ikut masuk dalam paket jadi sia-sia.."

"Ga usah merajuk gitu deh!"

"Hiks..Hiks.. Kakak dan Kakak Ipar di surga, lihat putera kalian ini.. Sejak dia menjadi Earl, dia sudah mencampakkanku.. Hik.. Hiks.." Ernest menengadah ke atas solah-olah ia bisa melihat surge. Keluar sudah jurus andalan Ernest dalam menaklukan keponakannya. Ciel mengulurkan tangannya pada Ernest dengan wajah merah menahan malu dan kesal.

"Hmm?"

"Mana hadiahnya? Sini kuterima!"

"Bilang dulu, 'Pamanku yang cakep, mana hadiahnya?' baru akan kuberikan."

"Grr..! Pamanku yang cakep dan super baik mana hadiahnya?"

"Manisnya. Nih. Buka!"

"Uwaa..! apa-apaan tulang jelek ini!"

"Ciel payah ah. Ini tulang hasil menggali di daerah Trinil, Hindia Belanda. Ini os femur kiri dari manusia purba di sana. Ku gali sendiri loh! Kalau kau tidak suka masih ada hadiah lain. Nih!"

"Tanaman apa ini!"

"Aduh itu bukan tanaman Ciel Sayang, itu yang disebut orang-orang pribumi Hindia Belanda dengan 'Jenglot' kau bisa menggunakannya untuk bermain boneka dengan My Darling Lizzy."

"Menjijikkan!"

"Jahat ih! Kalau yang ini kau pasti suka."

"Pasti aneh-aneh lagi!"

"TARAAA! Ini buku petualangan cinta Cassanova."

"Ha? Buat apa?"

"Kau sudah berumur 13 tahun, sudah saatnya mengenal wanita."

"Tapi aku tidak suka bergaul dengan-"

"Tenang buku ini akan mengajarimu teknik-teknik menaklukan wanita mulai dari cara bersalaman, merayu, berciuman, hingga …'pertarungan di ranjang'."

"PAMAN!"

"Terus yang ini…"

Begitulah hari ulang tahun Earl Phantomhive semakin semarak dengan kepulangan pamannya yang tersayang. Meski hadiahnya aneh-aneh, yang penting niatnya kan? Selamat ulang tahun, Ciel.

**Tamat**

Lama g setor fic di FKI.. Maap Uki lupa kalo fic ini nyempil di folder lain. Selesai udah lama, tapi lupa publish di awal bulan kmrn, karena ini masih Desember gpp kan? Anggep aja fanfic tutup tahun (?)

Tadinya mo buat sekuel dari fic seblumx di FKI, tapi g jdi. Si paman, ini sengaja dibuat rada aneh. Nama 'Ernest' dipake karena imagex yg kyk nama ilmuan, kalo 'Severus' sih minjem nama depannya Prof. Snape (Harpot). Setting setelah kasus 'Jack The Ripper' pas si bibi datang ke rumah Ciel.

Kalo soal image yg ada di kepala Uki adalah Light Yagami (Death Note) atau Sugarl Geripita (Defense Devil), tapi kalo sangat2 OOC. Cain Hargreaves adalah tokoh utama di 'Earl Cain Series' karya Yuki Kaori, Uki pake picx buat pp di FB *abaikan*

Yang mau kritik, saran or komen silahkan.. flamex jgn panas2 ya? **RnR!**


End file.
